Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a main protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, though he briefly became an antagonist after slipping into insanity. Like in Brawl, Meta Knight was #1 on the tier list. In Season 10, Meta Knight joins forces with Zombie Reed in order to beat Sonic the Hedgehog and defend his tier status, and later fights against Fox McCloud and Pikachu. In Season 12, Meta Knight battles against an enhanced Samus Aran, but is brutally beaten. From this point onward, Meta Knight trains to try and regain his honor. This is evident during Season 22, where Meta Knight recruits Link and Toon Link as his teammates for the Neo Smash Champion Tourney. However, Meta Knight's first fight in the tourney ends up with his defeat, and his anger and rage at being humiliated causes him to betray his friends and join forces with Team Ganondorf. Meta Knight is left behind to guard Bowser's cell, but Sonic busts Bowser out. When Sonic reveals himself, Meta Knight realizes that he was humiliated because Sonic surpassed him. In anger, Meta Knight unlocks his Ascent Mode, and unlocks his Dark Ascent Mode and Level 3 Ascent Mode as his rage increases during his battles against Sonic, Mario, Ike, King Dedede, Samus, and Team Falcon, but loses most of his energy to the strain the form puts on his body. Meta Knight is healed by Ganondorf during the battle against the heroes. Meta Knight later battles against Kirby, and later Marth of Team Melee, but is defeated. Hanging on the edge for his life, Meta Knight tries to convince Marth to save him, but Marth senses his intent of killing him, and knocks him off the edge. Meta Knight manages to survive though, as he later shows up at Team Melee's house. Meta Knight later betrays the villains as they are holding him back, and starts killing the people who are important to the Heroes of Legend so they'd feel a taste of his hatred. Meta Knight later battles against Link, and realizes the error of his ways. Meta Knight then gives Link a medal with his tier status, saying he has earned it, before leaving. Having realized the error of his ways, Meta Knight decides to battle the Dark Heroes of Legend so they can let go of their hatred and avenge their friends. Meta Knight then fights against Sonic, but is ultimately defeated and killed. Before dying, Meta Knight tells Sonic he has avenged his friends and to stop Wiseman. Meta Knight is later revived alongside his victims, Piccolo, Itachi Uchiha, and Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic in order to help stop Samus. Meta Knight then becomes a background character as he trains to regain his lost tier status honorably. In Season 23, Meta Knight sacrifices himself to ensure Ren gets his teammates away from Mechtavius Destroyer, but is revived after the tyrant becomes complete. (NOTE: When Drago went back in time and killed Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor before they created BEN and Zombie Zelda, he went to the day Meta Knight was humiliated by Samus and told him about the tier list issue, and told Meta Knight to calm the other tiers down. As a result, Meta Knight retained his top tier status and never went insane.) In Season 27, Meta Knight fought alongside Fox McCloud and Pikachu against clones of Sonic, Samus, and Meta Knight himself. However, Meta Knight is no match for his clone, and tries to fuse with Fox and Pikachu to turn the tide of battle. However, Meta Knight is severly injured by Scourge the Hedgehog and a possessed William Dunbar, and is killed when William blasts Meta Knight again while his body is trying to turn back into a trophy. However, Meta Knight is quickly revived by Rosalina after Fox points out that XANA still has his old weakness of needing a Tower on Lyoko to operate. In Season 31, Meta Knight is forced to fight his own crew when Nacrolepsy infiltrates the Halberd and drives them insane. Meta Knight and Sword Knight later battle against Galacta Knight but the battle is interrupted when Zelda ressurects the Nomadic Mechtogan, forcing Meta Knight to destroy the Halberd and land it in the ocean to ensure the safety of the Earth. In Season 32, following the defeat of Master Hand and the Heroes of Legend's acquisition of his power to create life and worlds, Meta Knight decides that the power of the Smash Core is now too dangerous for the Heroes of Legend and realizes the only way that there can ever be a peaceful world is to defeat the Heroes of Legend before they become a threat. However, Meta Knight unintentionally causes the very threat he feared when the Heroes of Legend becomes enraged at Zombie Giant-Man and Jen's deaths (even though the latter wasn't his fault). Ashamed of what he has caused, Meta Knight attempts to kill himself but is stopped by Metal Sonic. Realizing suicide won't solve anything, Meta Knight resolves to defeat Galacta Knight in a final act of redemption. The battle is fierce, but Meta Knight and Galacta Knight both ultimately collapse from exhaustion. When Galacta Knight questions how he could lose, Meta Knight explains how he used to be just like Galacta Knight, but his arrogance ultimately caused the Heroes of Legend, and subsequently every dimension, to suffer because of Mechtavius Destroyer since Meta Knight was the one who triggered the chain of events that led to the Nomadic Mechtogan's ressurection. After this, Meta Knight apologizes for all the suffering he caused the Heroes of Legend since the Neo Smash Champion Tourney. However, rather than being killed, Meta Knight is saved from Mechtavius Destroyer by the Heroes of Legend, who explain they can't kill a friend. After Bowser refers to Meta Knight as "Pinky", Meta Knight reveals his true identity as a childhood friend and classmate of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, and Yoshi known as Pinky that was disfigured by exposure to Dark Matter. After revealing more about himself, Meta Knight learns from Galacta Knight and Princess Peach that Galacta Knight is his father and his younger brother was named "Kirby", who was sent to an orphanage after Peach found that Meta Knight's mother commited suicide. Determined to find out if it's the same Kirby he knows, Meta Knight asks the Heroes of Legend to release the others from Subspace, which they do. After Silver the Hedgehog pulls the trophicized heroes and villains out of Subspace, Meta Knight revives Kirby and asks him if he knows who his parents are, and learns that Kirby was orphaned as a child. Recalling Peach's story, Meta Knight realizes that Kirby is indeed his younger brother. However, Meta Knight's injuries take their toll on him, and he dies from his wounds with Galacta Knight. Meta Knight is later revived when Blade Knight musters up all his strength to wield Galaxia and revive Meta Knight and Galacta Knight. In Season 34, Meta Knight realizes that he never considered if the Heroes of Legend really wanted to endure all their hardships, and states that the Heroes of the World and the Heroes of Legend are destined to fight one day, with all of them dying at the end of the fight. Meta Knight later has a vision of his mother after being knocked unconscious during a battle against the Heroes of Legend during The Dimensional War, and learns that Kirby is meant to be the savior of the Smash World, and that he exists to protect Kirby. Deciding to stop dwelling on the past, Meta Knight awakens and declares that he will help restore the peace of the Smash World. In Season 36, Meta Knight is infected by the EXE Virus along with the other Heroes of the World as part of Kabuto Yakushi's plan to reunite the Revolutionaries under their original goal and infect the Heroes of Legend with the Kabuto Virus, which culminates in Meta Knight dying from the EXE Virus at the end of Season 36. Meta Knight is later revived in Season 37 with no memories of his past, although his crush on Zenet Surrow is still present, and begins to meet up with the other reborn Heroes of the World in order to help the Heroes of Legend in their conflict against the Revolutionaries. Meta Knight is later completely recreated after Kabuto's death by the Heroes of Legend, and meets up with Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud, and Pikachu to prepare for a race with Sonic, but is drawn into the conflict with the Revolutionaries once again. Following the Revolutionaries' decision to retreat, Meta Knight, Fox, and Pikachu are taken to Big Blue by Captain Falcon to increase their speed by running on Big Blue's track, although their training is interrupted by Batman, who asks Captain Falcon, Fox, Pikachu, and Meta Knight to gather the Heroes of the World and head to the Stadium, as Batman is rallying the Smash World to fight back against the Revolutionaries before the Kabuto Virus kills the Heroes of Legend. Although Captain Falcon, Fox, and Pikachu comply with Batman's request, Meta Knight wonders why the Heroes of Legend, but especially Kirby, are refusing to reveal what they know to the Heroes of the World, and decides to find the Heroes of Legend for answers. During his flight, Meta Knight is contacted by the spirit of his past self, who attempts to convince Meta Knight to not put anymore pressure on the Heroes of Legend as they are starting to die from the Kabuto Virus. However, Meta Knight is determined to get answers, prompting Meta Knight's past self to take Meta Knight to the gates of EXE City. Meta Knight then proceeds to ask the Heroes of Legend why they refuse to let the Heroes of the World know about their past, with Ben Tennyson telling Meta Knight that it is for the safety of the Smash World. Meta Knight is angered by Ben's response, telling the Heroes of Legend that they don't have to do everything on their own only to be caught off guard when Sonic says that the Heroes of Legend already know this, but they don't want the Heroes of the World to die again. Meta Knight then asks what exactly happened to the Heroes of Legend, only for Kirby to tell Meta Knight that if the Heroes of the World learn about their past, it will result in more tragedy. Meta Knight then asks Kirby what he means by that, but Kirby merely tells Meta Knight that it won't matter as the Heroes of Legend's deaths will result in eternal peace for the world, much to Meta Knight's confusion. Meta Knight then leaves the Heroes of Legend to go to the Stadium. Trivia *Meta Knight is the first character to lose his Ascent Mode. *Meta Knight is the second character to consider suicide, the first being Metal Sonic. *Meta Knight's origin is the same as that of his Brawl in the Family counterpart. *Meta Knight being Galacta Knight's son and Kirby's brother is exclusive to Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains